The present invention relates to a pet feeding device.
People often raise pets such as dogs, cats or the like. However, it is usually necessary to pour dry food into a container such as a bowl at the same time each day so as to feed the pets, thereby causing inconvenience. The owner must have someone come in to feed the pets or board them at a kennel when he of she leaves home for a few days for vacation or business. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.